


Eyebrow

by saekokato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows all the signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrow

Dean had the most expressive eyebrows Sam had ever seen. He swore that he knew every thought that passed through his brother's head because of those damned eyebrows. Like now, sitting in a booth in another lame ass hicktown bar watching Dean flirt with another pretty bartender (tonight's was a leggy brunette with green eyes), Sam knew exactly what Dean was up to. Dean's eyebrows were moving up and down as he spoke, which meant he was actually interested in the conversation, but not in the girl.

Now if Dean's left eyebrow was cocked up higher than the right, which meant either, he thought the current chick was crazy ass and he'd nail her anyway, or she was some form of crazy ass demon and he'd have to kill her, even if he still wanted to nail her. If both his eyebrows were up, then he'd be looking for a way out, which usually meant that the girl was crazy ass, he wouldn't nail her with a ten foot pole, and it was up to Sam to rescue his short ass. (The one time Sam had ignored that signal he'd spent the next week unable to sit comfortably, but without the pleasant precursor, and sporting a rather nasty black eye. He'd never pulled that again.) Depending on where they were, how long they'd been there, and what stories they'd been sowing, the rescue would come in the form of Sam the boyfriend or Sammy the annoying little bother that Dean affectionately called the 'Cockblocker.'

Sam enjoyed it most when Dean's whole face would get into the action. Like when the eyebrows went up and his eyes would glaze over, his mouth forming a perfect oval 'O' as Sam slid into him. Or when one would go up and Dean was smirking and his eyes practically crackled with amusement as Sam found himself at the ass end of another terrible practical joke. But the best was when they would pinch together as his entire face scrunched up, then smoothed out again as he went post-coital and collapsed all over his little brother.

Sam shook himself out of his thoughts to see Dean leaning back against the bar and the pretty bartender off flirting with someone else. His left eyebrow was raised and he was smirking, his left hand hooked by the thumb through a belt loop and his right hand holding a single shot. Sam knew this signal, too, and it was one of his favorite. It always lead to the scrunched face.

Sam threw a few bills onto the table to cover tip and swung out of the booth. He flashed Dean his own smirk before strolling nonchalant out of the bar. Dean would follow him as soon as he tossed back his final shot. Sam was looking forward to sitting uncomfortably for the next few days, this time without the black eye.


End file.
